Megaman Double Network Epilogue: Going to the Zoo
by Ghost501
Summary: Megaman learns that his son is actually a pretty fast tyke. Question is...can he find Stream in the SciLab Network before Roll figures out the baby navi has wandered off?


Ghost: I really shouldn't be releasing all of my backlog stories since now I'm down to one for the time being...but I just saw Dragons 2 yesterday and am in a good mood because of it. Plus, I didn't feel like out of wacking the order of Disconnect for the time being. So yeah, time for another DNE once again staring everyone's favorite net baby, Stream!

* * *

_'Where is he!'_ Megaman thought and he ran through another area of the Net. Oh man, he should have killed his links while he had the chance! And Roll, what was she going to do? His face slightly paled as he continued his search.

Roll was going to kill him. No, actually she was just going to beat him until he had 1 HP left, recover him, and do it all over again. She had warned him that the boy was active and he was constantly trying to go places he shouldn't. And he had left his links open and his back turned for an extremely short amount of time. And well...He had lost Stream. Well, lost was such a terrible word to describe it. More like he had turned his head for a second and the baby navi had walked off somewhere without him noticing.

"You find him yet?" Lan asked nervously. He didn't want to see what happened to Gutsman after he accidentally had made the baby navi cry to happen to his brother. Last time he checked, the big navi was still afraid of fire to this day. To be fair to Roll, Stream really didn't like being poked by people and especially when the poke was by a navi with giant hands! Unfortunately losing your son in the SciLab Network where there were a bunch of viruses that could delete him and leading to the Net seemed like the perfect excuse for Roll's mom mode to go into overdrive.

Megaman put a hand on his helmet, "No. And Roll's supposed to be her in an hour to come get him!" The pink navi had to leave Stream in his care to do another dark soul scan. Even after everything they had been through, their dark sides still dwelled within them and would very rarely try to cause trouble. The process took some time, something that Megaman was never happier about. It would buy him time to find his son before his protective wife came back from her scan.

"You know, you really shouldn't have brought him to work with you," Lan commentated.

Megaman sighed frustrated, "It didn't seem like such a bad idea after _you_ had suggested it. 'She's just going to be upstairs. When she's done she can come down and take him back.' That's what you said!" The blue navi huffed as he ran off to another area where Stream could have wandered off to. When he had realized that Stream was gone, he himself had gone into a freak out. His wife's reaction was actually the second thing he thought about.

Lan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and normally you're the one who calls those ideas crazy. Dad wouldn't have minded if you just went back home for an hour and came back." The brunette had gotten a job at SciLab working for his father on some new projects almost two years ago.

Megaman didn't bother responding. He really wasn't thinking very clearly right now. He wasn't aware of just how fast the little boy navi was. He had literally turned his head for fifteen seconds and when he had turned around his son had done a magic trick! Then he had just wandered off! It hadn't helped that Lan's WorkComp was actually closely connected to two different sectors of SciLab. One that connected to the main network and another that went to his father's computer. It was safe to say that he had checked the wrong space and Stream had gotten an even bigger head start on him.

As he continued running back to Lan's work computer, his mind ran back into its initial flurry. Megaman knew the types of viruses in the network and none of them were particularly dangerous. However, Stream was only a couple human months old. He didn't have a battle function and had a ton of curiosity. He could probably make a Mettuar dangerous if he wanted to. Then there was the fact that Stream may find himself on the Net, were the actual viruses were. He had convinced himself that someone would stop the toddler navi before that point but as more and more areas passed and no Stream was found, his belief dwindled. He had been so lost in thought he had bumped into a tall red navi with a blue saber in his hands.

Zero! Maybe he had seen Stream.

"Sorry, Zero!" Megaman said.

"Megaman," the navi said stoicly. Megaman had forgotten that the once virus never really left the SciLab area and so he really wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Have you see a navi about 1'5" feet walking around? He's cyan and doesn't say much." Megaman asked, talking quickly.

"No, but do you know where the Virus Feeder is? Your father was working on it earlier, but it's not connected to his Comp anymore. I am supposed to bring some bug frags as food for them," Zero explained.

"No I haven't," Megaman sighed. He had checked every single part of the network and still hadn't found his son. Where could he have possible run off to…Wait, the Virus Feeder was being worked on by his father?

"Hey, Zero. I'll make you a deal…"

* * *

It had been easy to track down the Virus Feeder after he looked up the report in his father's computer. When he jacked into the device, he blew a sigh of relief. Stream was sitting right in front of the yellow capped Mettuar with the other types behind it. Actually, he wasn't moving and neither was the virus. It seemed as if the two had entered some kind of blinking contest.

Megaman ran over to his son and picked up the little boy quickly, happy that he had finally found him. The baby made a surprised squeal and then proceeded to carry a little temper tantrum. The Mettuar closed its eyes happily. Megaman blinked for a second before telling the little navi sorry. He had ruined the contest and as a result Stream had lost. However, better things seemed to capture the virus's attention as bug frags began to appear in bowl. Megaman looked over as the bug frag container had depleted to zero. He walked over with Stream in his hand and transferred Zero's bug frags into the program.

Stream ceased his cries as he heard the sound of the food hitting the bowl and he looked down. The navi squirmed, trying to get out of his father's arms. Megaman merely laughed, "Alright, hang on, Stream!" he said setting the navi down. The cyan navi crawled close to the Mettuar who was happily munching away. Stream looked from the bug frags to the virus and back to the bug frag. Before he could grab and eat the fragmented data, Megaman took the bug frag out of his hands.

"No, Stream. You can't eat that stuff. It's bad for you," Megaman said as the navi once again went for the bowl and tried to grab another one. Eventually, they got to a point where the Mettuar had to walk over to Megaman's side because all of his remaining food had been moved there.

The blue navi picked up the baby as he tried to walk back over to where the bug frags were, "What is up with you today?" Megaman asked the cyan navi as he started crying. The blue bomber sighed as he tried to console the baby navi. But it seemed as nothing he tried to do was working. But he couldn't let Stream eat a bug frag!

Out of the corner of the chaos, Megaman heard a giggle after about his 20th funny face to make his son stop crying. He turned to see Roll covering her mouth, a laugh threatening to break. Megaman sighed for a second before smiling.

"Lan told me you guys came over here. Though I didn't think you trying to get him to quiet down would be so funny," she admitted as she walked over to take the small navi.

Stream opened his green eyes and looked at who his new captor was for a moment before continuing his tirade, "I'm out of ideas." Megaman said.

Roll laughed, "Not exactly." She set the baby navi down and materialized a bug frag.

"Roll, no! He's going to try to eat it!" Megaman said, about to reach for the data before Roll put up a hand.

"Just watch." She smiled as the cyan navi quieted down and teetered over to the Mettuar. He extended out his hand and the small virus quickly grabbed its beloved food in its mouth. Stream giggled with delight as the virus munched on its meal.

"Whaa?" Megaman started as his wife started laughing. All he had wanted to do was feed the Mettuar?

"It's okay. That was my reaction too," She smiled, "He started trying to feed the local ones at home, but I think I've caught him every time he was about to get too close. There's a couple at home who eat bug frags whenever they appear in the area. I guess he just thought it was a way to get close to them. When I realized that I wasn't going to be able to stop him, Mayl reminded me of the Virus Feeder. So sometimes I bring him down her just so that he can feed them. He only likes Mettuars, VolGears, Billys, and Gaias though."

"Wait, you mean all the viruses you used to summon?" Megaman said as the baby navi crawled back to them. Stream extended his arms a bit, asking to be picked up.

"Huh? I think you're right. It's been so long since I've had that ability, I'd almost forgotten about it," she commented, getting her son from off the ground.

"I think he gets it from you," he joked.

"Hahaha," Roll said back, rolling her eyes, "Well, think it's about time I got this guy back home. We'll see you both back at home later okay?" The pink navi said, quickly kissing him before walking out of the feeder. Though…something was bugging her.

"How did you know he liked the Feeder?" she asked, turning back around.

Megaman steeled himself, trying not to sound nervous, "Just a gut feeling. He was kinda restless just sitting next to me all the time."

"Oh, okay. See you later," she said, though the slight hint of her voice told him all he needed to know. She was _so_ going to call his bluff.

As she left, Megaman opened up a window to see Lan still working on the project. The NetOp shot a glance over at his PET and saw his brother's face, "She knows?"

"She knows."

"At least you found him. She can't really say you lost him…unless she talks to Zero on the way out that is." Lan laughed as Megaman's face paled, "She's not going to kill you, Hub. Calm down! Geez, I swear you're more scared than her now that you've ever been in your life."

"Roll the mom is different that Roll the wife. Two completely different sides of the same coin," Megaman said. Well at least his son was safe and sound. And she probably wouldn't kill him.

But…she probably would make him sleep in the copybot.

* * *

Ghost501: This story was suggested by Gavzilla. Not the same exact idea which was Stream discovering his first Mettuar, but pretty close to. Ghost501 logging out!


End file.
